


Taking care of Juice

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dominant!Chibs, submissive!Juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs reflects on his relationship with Juice after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking care of Juice

Chibs stood in the shower, pensively looking back on the last 10 years. He had always looked out for Juice. Even when the boy was but a wee prospect, Chibs had watched his back, pulled him away before he got himself in too much trouble, praising the lad when he’d done a job well, even if it was said quietly. Juice seemed to thrive on the quiet words of praise and pats on the back that Chibs carefully doled out. 

It didn’t take long before Chibs had began to realize exactly what had drawn him to the Puerto Rican. It was no secret to Chibs that he was the more dominant lover in all his relationships, the alpha male, if you will. What had come as a surprise to the Scot was that his dominant affections were drawing him closer to Juice. The more carefully Chibs paid attention, the more he realized that Juice was definitely a submissive man, even in his day to day life. It seemed like the lad would do anything that anyone in the club told him to do, no matter what it was, and don’t get him started on the things Juice had done for Clay while they were in Stockton. The thoughts still haunted him a bit. 

Juice had come to Chibs one night, both drunk and high, and poured his heart out, telling Chibs what he needed and how badly, but Chibs had refused him. He did make the lad a promise though, that if Juice came back to him the next day, and was stone cold sober, that Chibs would give him everything he knew he needed, and then some. Juice promised he’d be back, but Chibs went to bed doubting that the lad could keep his word once he didn’t have any liquid courage in him.

True to his word, the next morning, Juice showed up at Chibs apartment, completely sober, and surprisingly not a bit hung over. Once Chibs had invited him in, they had a long talk, and Chibs agreed that Juice was sober enough to know that he still wanted what he had asked for the night before. They had laid down the ground rules right then, not wasting any time. Chibs made Juice pick a safeword right away, and then they discussed hard and soft limits. Juice reiterated that he needed a firm hand, someone to take care of him, and sometimes he needed help to center himself, but forced sex, or even play force was not something he could handle. All that was fine with Chibs, because rape, playing or not, was not something he would dream of being able to do. 

As with any relationship, they had their bumps in the road, but they were going strong three years later. 

Chibs gently raised his arms, reaching for the shampoo to clean the blood and grime from his hair. It had been a hard night on the entire club. What was supposed to have been a simple drop off to the Mayans, until a new club in town tried to make their mark, and all hell had broken loose. Tig had been shot in the ass, and Chibs had yanked a dazed Juice out of the way of a speeding pickup truck and got himself hit for the effort. 

Chibs had removed the bullet from Tig’s ass and stitched him up at the clubhouse while Juice sat on one of the couches, trembling. There was nothing Chibs could do for the poor lad; Tig’s bleeding wound had to take top priority today, as much as Chibs would have liked to take Juice home right away and calm the lad. 

Chibs’ entire body ached as he stepped out of the shower and carefully toweled off. He popped a few oxy out of a bottle in the medicine cabinet and slowly made his way to the bedroom that he now shared with Juice. It was a damn sight nicer than the places that they had each lived in before they got together.

The bed dipped as Chibs sat down carefully. The moment he had come out of the bathroom, he noticed the stiff way that Juice was laying on the bed; every muscle in his body wound tight. 

"Please," he whimpered, his skin felt like it was burning from the inside out. "I can't sleep."

"Juan Carlos," his Master warned gently. "I can'nae give you what you need when I'm hurt like this. I won't risk hurting you too."

Juice whimpered again, curling into a ball on his side of the bed, facing away from his Master.

"Come here Juicy boy," Chibs said with a sigh, "I'm not banishin ya, but my heads gone fuzzy and my arms are too weak, I barely washed my own hair lad. I know what you need pet, and you'll have it as soon as I'm able." 

Juice slid across the bed and into his Master's arms. Chibs held him close and kissed the back of his shaved head. Chibs could feel the nervous energy radiating off of his submissive partner, and it was so strong that it stung. He rubbed his uninjured hand firmly up and down Juice's bare arm. The little Puerto Rican's nerves were on edge and he needed the firm touch that only his Master could deliver. 

"I know tonight scared you, it scared me too," Chibs admitted, "The last thing I want is to leave you alone my pet. The thought of someone else mistreating you again me sick. You are mine Juicy boy, and I don't intend on leavin you anytime soon." 

Juice's shoulders shook and silent tears dripped from his eyes. He knew his Master's words were true, but he also knew that outside this house, they lived a totally different life that they couldn't fully control.

“You can’t promise that,” Juice said, his voice muffled as he buried his face in the arm that Chibs had slid under his head. 

“No, I can’t,” Chibs agreed, “But we know what this life was when we got into it, and we knew what could happen to either of us when we started this relationship. I don’t intend to leave you Juicy, and I don’t intend for you to leave me, because you leavin me would destroy me every bit as much as me leavin would destroy you. I love you lad, and I don’t know what I would do without ya.” 

Juice nodding, still trembling as he pushing himself more firmly against his master. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found Chibs. He was in tune with everything that Juice needed, and was able to push Juice just far enough outside his comfort zone to help him grow, without damaging him. It was a delicate balancing act and Chibs had it down perfectly. 

It was as if Chibs could read his mind, because the next time the Scot spoke, it was to say, “I’m such a lucky man, Juicy boy. Your absolute trust in me, the way you’re able to come to me no matter what’s happened, it’s the greatest gift a man could ever ask for. You’re such a good lad, my Juicy.”

Chibs’ words soothed the tingling under Juice’s skin, and the young man began to relax a bit. The Scot continued rubbing Juice’s arm and side with firm strokes, and kissing the back of his head as Juice continued to calm. 

Eventually Juice’s breathing evened out and he dozed off to sleep. Chibs stilled his motions, and wrapped his arm around his submissive, as tightly as he could managed, and fell into a deep sleep, holding on to the one person who kept him centered in such a crazy life.


End file.
